Cupids Arrow
by Animemutt26
Summary: After looking back he relies that if he was just a little nicer to her maybe... just maybe My first FOP fanfic let me know what you think.


Cupids Arrow

Our story takes place in Dimmsdale Park. It was clear Monday morning; Fourteen year old Timmy had poofed on the scene via his fairy god-parents Cosmo, Wanda and their child Poof. Timmy hadn't changed much over the years; He was a little taller now. He no longer wore his pink hat and traded out his pink shirt for a red hoody. "Wow that was some adventure huh guys" said Timmy in a jovial manner. "Yeah who would have thought that the anti-fairy's would join up with Mr. Crocker and used the pixies to brain wash Jorgen to help take over the world". Wanda said, sounding more excited than worried. "Yeah, what a shame it all happened off screen". Cosmo said in his usual cheery manner. "Huh?" Wanda said slightly confused. "Nothing!" Cosmo said shifting his eyes. "Well I'm just glad that it's all over" Timmy said

"Not quite" Timmy turned around trying to see who had just spoken. In a puff of smoke Cupid appeared a few inches form Timmy's face. Surprised by his sudden appearance Timmy took a step back. "Timmy Turner you have saved the day and for that I thank you." Cupid said in a chipper tone, "because of your bravery and quick thinking I want you to have this" and with a poof of his wand a gold arrow appeared in Timmy's hand. "What's this?" Timmy said curiously inspecting the arrow. "Cupid are you sure you want to give him that" Wanda said nervously. "Please Wanda" Cupid said rolling his eyes "he's proven himself capable, have some faith". "Hello… what is it?" Timmy said rather annoyed. "Sweaty that's one of Cupids special gold arrows" Wanda said with a hint of caution in her voice.

"So what, it makes people fall in love?" Timmy said still feeling confused as to what this arrow actually did.

"Not quite kid," Cupid said in a matter of fact tone. "You see the arrow's I use brings the emotion's you already have for someone to the surface. But if hit with one of these gold arrow's you will fall in love with the first person you see, weather they truly have feeling's for you or not". That last part Cupid had said felt like a warning, but Timmy just shook that feeling off.

"But I don't get it, if this thing is so special, why are you giving it to me?" Timmy asked still with the same look of confusion on his face. "Well you did just save the day" Cupid said in that same matter of fact tone

"Yeah but it was because of me that all of this happened in the first place" Timmy was not far from the truth.

(_Flashback_)

The previous day Timmy was on his way to school enjoying the clear blue skies that spring had to offer. Timmy hadn't made it half way down his block when he was tackled to the ground, "Hi Timmy" the figure had said pinning him to the ground. "Hello Tootie" Timmy said struggling to get free, but she proved to be much stronger than he had anticipated. Tootie had changed quite a bit over the years. She had removed her braces a year ago. Her outfit hadn't changed still wearing the same gold vest, white button-up shirt and grey plaid skirt. She no longer had the cat-eyed style she used to where, instead she had a pair of half circle glasses. After about two minutes Tootie stood up whipping the dirt off her clothes. She offered a free hand to Timmy but he just ignored it.

"Timmy can I walk to school with you, there's something I got to tell you". She said nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "Let me guess, you love me" he said in a sarcastic tone. These words made Tootie's heart sink but she tried to ignore them. "Well… yes but that's not what I wanted to tell you, you see-", but just Timmy held up his hand cutting her off before she could finish. "You know what Tootie whatever it is I don't care" he irritably. She pulled back; he had never been this mean toward her before. "All you do is pester me, tackle me, and follow me around". Tootie was now at the brink of tears "I-I just wanted t-to", "just wanted to what Tootie, annoy me well you've done that". Tootie could hold it in any longer the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes were now pouring out.

Timmy's face sadden when he saw Tootie's expression, he didn't mean to make her cry. "I'm sorry" she said speaking through her hands that covered her face. Timmy was taken-a-back by this sudden apology "Tootie you don't" he tried to apologies. But it was Tootie's turn to be angry as she was now inches from his face glaring into his eyes. "I'M SORRY THAT I EVER CARED TIMMY TURNER!" she yelled in his face. Timmy was so shocked all he could is watch as she ran down the block crying.

(_End of flashback_)

"If I hadn't yelled at her like that she never would have made a wish with anti-fairy" Timmy said with a look of udder melancholy. "Oh cheer up sport how were you supposed to know that would happen" Wanda said in attempted to make him feel better. "Wow a lot happened off screen" Cosmo said "what?" Wanda asked but Cosmo remained quiet. Cupid could see the look in Timmy's eyes. Putting his hand on his shoulder he looked at him with a small but sincere smile. "Like I said, you've proven yourself and I have faith that you'll do the right thing", and with that Cupid took off.

Timmy had been walking through the park lost in thought for almost an hour when Wanda decided to speak up. "Something on your mind sweaty?" she said in a tone of concern. "Yeah just thinking about what Cupid said" he said now moving little fast then before.

Timmy had been wandering through the park for what seemed to be hours. He was almost about to give up when he heard crying. "There she is!" he said dashing through some bushes. "Tootie!" he shouted now running as fast as he could. Tootie looked up to see Timmy running toward her, she was about to take off when she saw Timmy trip and hit the ground hard. "Timmy!" she said rushing over to see if he was all right, as mad as she was at him she still couldn't help but worry. "Are you all right?" she asked but when she got close enough she saw that he was out of breath, like he had been running hard. On top of that his hands and face where covered in scratches. Most likely from the shrubs he jumped through, which turned out to be rose bushes.

When he finally caught his he looked up to see that she was inches from his face. Caught off guard Tootie took a step back. "W-what do you want!" she snapped trying to hide the blush creeping across her face. But when she turned to look at him she saw that his face was bright red. He shook his head slightly trying to regain his composure. "Tootie I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I was being mean to you for no reason, and I can understand if you never want to speak to me again". Tootie began to open her to say something but stopped when Timmy stood up with a stern look on his face. He held out his hand holding Cupids gold arrow. Tootie just stared at it in confusion "what's that" she asked, "its Cupids arrow" he said nervously. "What is this a joke?" she asked still a little angry. "No!" he said. Tootie was surprised; she could see that he was serious.

"This arrow will make anyone fall in love with the first person they see" Timmy said as she took it from him. "Why give it to me, why not use it on Trixie Tang" she said in a snide manner. "I thought about it" he said chuckling slightly. Tootie was about to turn and walk away when he spoke again, "But to be honest throughout my life no one has ever believed in me as much as you have". Tootie just stared at him the blush from before threatening to creep across her face again. Looking down at the gold arrow in her hand Tootie did something that surprised Timmy.

Gripping it in her hand, she snapped it half with minimal effort. "Tootie… why did you do that?" he asked as he watched it hit the ground fading to a dingy black color. "Because I don't want to force you to like me, that's not what people who care about you do". Timmy just stood there taken-a-back by her words. It was at this point that Tootie had noticed the sun was starting to set "Oh no is it that late I got to get home" she said in a bit of a panic. As she started to make her way home she was stopped when she heard Timmy speak, "Umm Tootie… can I walk you home?" he asked nervously. Now it was her turn to be shocked, "_he wants to walk me home_" she thought to herself. "YES!" she screamed excitedly but stopped trying to calm herself down. "I mean y-yes I'd like that", Timmy smiled as he started to walk out of the park.

The next day Timmy walking down the street with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, following him as a pair of green, pink purple cats. "Nervous sweaty?" Wanda asked noticing that Timmy had been acting a little twitchy. "Nervous me ha, no I'm not nervous" Timmy said "that's good, cause if it was me I'd be sweating and biting my nails and thinking what if it all goes wrong and I just messed it all up forever" Cosmo said obviously not making him feel any better. Wanda glared at Cosmo and turned to see Timmy biting at his nails that he already had chewed down to the bone. "Pay no mind to him sport we'll be right here with you" Wanda said, Timmy smiled feeling a little bit better. Taking in a deep breath they stopped in front of large purple house with a green door.

Timmy timidly knocked as few times until the door swung open. There stood the fifth horseman of apocalypse, Vicky. "Well well what do we have here" she said with a devilish grin on her face as she picked Timmy up by his collar. "TOOTIE!" he shouted out of fear, Vicky just dropped him and sneered "yeah yeah one second twerp, TOOTIE DOOR!" Vicky yelled making the whole house shake. "Coming" Tootie said making her way down the stairs. When she arrived she was surprised to see Timmy standing at her door. "Timmy what a surprise, what are you doing here?" she said in a cheery manner

She was in fact legitimately surprised to see him here, considering who she lived with. Timmy took a deep breath "Tootie would like to go out with me?"

The End? 


End file.
